The Day I Died
by Elensaa
Summary: Draco reflects on the day he died of grief for Harry and found his way into hislove's arms. CKind of sad, and a bit tragic. HD SLASH


**Summary:** Draco reflects on the day that he died of grief for Harry and found his way into his love's arms.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling. I am simply borrowing them for fun.

A/N: I woke up with this in my mind one day, so I decided to write it. I hope you enjoy it, and that it isn't too sad. Please no flames, and don't be angry that I killed Harry and Draco!

**That Day I Died.**

The green light enveloped him and he crumpled to the ground lifeless. For a moment, I stood numb, but then a great sadness washed over me, and I sank to my knees.

_Voldemort was rallying the Death Eaters around him. They were getting ready to launch the final attack. Suddenly, Voldemort screamed in agony, and fell to the ground, twitching. I knew it must be Harry. When Voldemort had killed him, their connection had somehow allowed him to stay long enough to finish his job. Voldemort writhed for a few more seconds, before finally giving up and exploding. A bright silver shimmer was seen in the air, and Harry was gone forever._

_My father was suddenly at my side, his hand gripping my shoulder tightly._

"_Come, Draco!" he yelled. "We must go before they stat arresting us! You may be mistaken as a Death Eater, we must leave."_

_I shook my head and my father left, realising that I wasn't going to move, leaving me to my fate._

_I vaguely realised that people around me were screaming and crying at the sight of Harry's motionless body, but I was lost. I couldn't process anything except the fact that Harry was dead. It was only after he died that I realised that Harry was everything to me. I loved him, more than anything, and I wasted years mistaking it for hate._

My eyes opened slowly as I awoke from the dream. Every night I dreamt of the final battle. The fateful day three months ago that my heart to shreds and destroyed my world. The day that Harry was murdered.

I looked about the room and saw Severus Snape sleeping in a chair by my bedside. He had vowed not to leave my side until I died. Yes, I was dying. I was dying of grief. I hardly ate, spoke and I never left my bed. I didn't see the point. The last time I left my room was the day of the funeral.

Harry was buried on a hill above Hogwarts. Hundreds of witches and wizards from around the World attended. A huge memorial was placed on the site, and flowers covered the mound like a thick carpet. I remember standing at his grave for hours, just looking. Almost waiting for him to claw his way out, demanding to know why he'd been buried alive. He didn't, though. Uncle Sev eventually had to drag me back to my room.

I sighed, I felt so weak, and yet I didn't care. All I cared about was that Harry had gone. I never told anyone, but I'm sure they guessed. Dumbledore knew for sure. As did Ron and Hermione, who both visited me several times. I don't know how they had the strength to go on. Harry was their best friend, although I suppose they had each other.

I wanted to see him so much. His sexy raven hair, radiant smile, golden skin and emerald eyes. I craved for them so much it felt as though I was missing a part of myself. If only I could see him, touch him, I would be all right even for a minute.

Uncle Sev was waking up. His obsidian eyes fixed on me, alert at once.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked softly.

"Yes," I croaked. I knew it wouldn't be long now. I was getting closer to the edge by the minute.

We stayed in silence for maybe an hour longer. The World kept growing hazy and returning to focus. Sev was tucking the blankets around me more securely when I saw him. Harry was standing in the corner of my room.

My eyes widened as I took in his appearance. He was dressed in green robes, bringing out the colour of his eyes, and accentuating his tan and hair. He glowed slightly in the dim light of my room.

"I know you've been pining for me Draco," he whispered softly, his voice echoing. "And I've been missing you also. I have been watching and waiting. I could not come for you before now. It is time."

"Harry?" I whispered, not believing.

"Draco, are you alright?" Sev asked me, following my gaze.

"I'm here," Harry smiled. "I'm going to guide you. It will not hurt. All you have to do is walk to me."

Slowly, I raised my self into a sitting position and climbed out of the bed. At first, I was worried that I would fall, but I felt strong. Glancing down at the bed, I saw my body lying still and peaceful, Sev bending over me. Turning, I made my way over to Harry. He held out his hands and I took them. They felt soft and warm against mine. Smiling, he walked backwards, pulling me along with him. We walked straight through a rip in the air, coming out on top of a hill in the blinding sunlight of the summer.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"We're in the afterlife," Harry replied gently. "Here is where we will spend eternity together."

"Harry, I never told you when we were alive, but I love you," I whispered. "I didn't realise until you died. That was when I knew I'd lost my soulmate."

"I know," Harry replied. "I've watched you pining for me. I've been longing for you as well. I love you too."

I smiled, but then a question burned in my mind.

"What did you mean when you say you've watched me? I mean, how?" I asked.

"Here, things are different from in life," Harry answered. "We never age, never feel pain, never die. If we want to see someone we've left behind, we just wish to see them. Then we do. That's how I've seen you."

"So, if I wanted to see Sev, I could just do it?" I asked.

Harry nodded.

"Come with me," he whispered, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I want to show you something."

He set off running down the hill towards a small wood. I followed him quickly, pelting after him, listening to Harry's laughter. He led me to a small clearing next to a stream. Wildflowers were scattered throughout the green grass, as dappled sunlight played in the grass.

Harry ran straight into the centre of the clearing and turned towards me. Letting his robes fall, Harry revealed his perfect naked body to me. As I stood transfixed by the vision of beauty in front of me, Harry spoke.

"I want to cement our love in a way we never did during life. I want you to make love to me," he said.

I couldn't speak, only reach out and take him in my arms for the first time. Dipping my head, I kissed him.

I felt Harry's hands pushing my blue robes off and I stepped out of them, pressing my body against his. Lowering us to the floor, I led on top of him and ran my hands over his smooth skin. I felt his hands roaming over me, and we stayed that way for long while, simply kissing and touching each other. It was perfect.

Eventually, we began to move together, and soon, I prepared him and slipped inside. He was so tight and hot. It was very difficult to think whilst inside my lover. I waited for him to adjust to my presence, and then began to move. Harry's hips began to move together with mine, and I reached down to grasp him. He gasped and moaned as I rubbed him, his heavenly cries bringing me closer to the edge. Finally, I came, Harry climaxing at the same time as me.

I pulled out of Harry and rolled off him, still holding him close.

"That was the most amazing experience I've ever had!" I whispered.

"The same here!" Harry replied, kissing me softly. "Come on, we have to get back. Mum, Dad and Sirius are pretty anxious to meet you."

We got up and swiftly dressed, and then holding hands, set off through the wood. We exited on the other side of the trees than we entered through, and climbed another small hill. Reaching the top, we stood and looked down upon a small village.

"This is where we live," Harry told me. "We can wander through the lands, visiting other villages, but this is where we'll live forever."

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

We set off down the hill, and I saw one of the cottage doors open. Three people stood there waiting for us. I recognised them immediately from newspaper clippings I had seen in my father's study. The woman was Harry's mother, Lily. The men were James, Harry's father, and Sirius Black, his godfather.

We arrived and I was welcomed with opened arms. As Lily released me from her loving embrace, my eyes locked with Harry's emerald green ones, and I knew. I was happy. I was loved.

I was home.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review, because I would like to know your thoughts on this! Thanks.


End file.
